Adorkable
by scribbles of madness
Summary: "Come on, Hinata. I know Naruto's sweet and strong-willed and everything but he's not very good-looking."... "Naruto-kun isn't hot like Sasuke-kun or sexy in a way like Shikamaru-kun. He's adorkable."


Adorkable

A NaruHina fanfiction

By screwitall

Summary: "Come on, Hinata. I know Naruto's sweet and strong-willed and everything but he's not very good-looking."… "Naruto-kun isn't hot like Sasuke-kun or sexy in a way like Shikamaru-kun. He's adorkable."

* * *

**A/N: For the record, I have **_**NEVER**_** written a NaruHina fanfiction before. I'm so mean to Naruto. I actually find him so cute! The only reason I made Sakura and Ino call him not very good-looking because I noticed nobody (in the series) really has a crush on him. Except, of course, for Hinata. But she never really fell for him because of his looks. It's because he's so determined and she admires him for that. Open your eyes, people! Naruto's cute. Plus, he's sweet and funny! If the Naruto characters were real, I'd **_**so **_**make him my boyfriend.**

**Oh, and this is for Veroxion. I know you like fluff :) Good thing you support NaruHina! I wrote this all the while thinking of you and your review in **_**Bet**_**. Hope you like this! P.S: I support GweVin too xD**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Shocker, right?

* * *

Naruto was not pleased when his pink-haired friend and the Blonde Menace a.k.a the Other Loud Blonde of Konohagakure grabbed Hinata by her jacket and pulled her further and further away from him. He looked at the empty chair beside him and the untouched bowl of ramen. He sighed but let the girls do their thing.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino had dragged the disoriented Hyuuga (the other one. The one with the shorter, purplish hair. Can you imagine Sakura and Ino pulling _Neji_?) to a dark alley in between Ino's favorite shoe store and the Inuzukas' animal clinic.

"What did you guys drag me here for?" Hinata demanded.

Usually, Hinata was gentle and often chooses her words carefully so as not to hurt anyone but this time, she was rather angry that her friends interrupted her date with Naruto. She waited _years _for this to happen. So far she hadn't passed out or stuttered and just when they've been having an interesting conversation, the two pulled her away.

"Sorry, Hinata, but we have to talk," Ino said in a serious voice.

"Yeah, we have some important matters to talk about," Sakura added, matching the mind reader's businesslike manner.

Hinata looked at the duo suspiciously. "Mind telling me what these 'important matters' are?"

"Naruto."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Exactly."

"What _about _Naruto-kun?"

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and nodded.

"Hinata, _dear_," Sakura said, speaking to her in a motherly fashion. "Tenten, Ino and I have been talking about you and we've noticed you're really happy nowadays."

"And while we know that your happiness and wellbeing are the most important things of all, we have a problem with…Naruto."

"Well, where's Tenten-san?" Hinata asked.

"She didn't want to get involved."

"Good for her, then," Hinata muttered.

Sometimes, Hinata can't help but wonder how her life would be like if Sakura and Ino behaved a little more like their practical friend Tenten. Of course, Neji would often keep the weapons mistress busy, so Hinata would always be left alone with the louder, more assertive girls.

"_Anyway_, we were worried about how you'd look to the village with a new boyfriend…who happens to be Naruto," Ino said.

The Byakugan user raised an eyebrow at that. "How…I'd…_look _to the village?"

"With a new boyfriend who happens to be Naruto!" Sakura perkily said.

"Why would you be so worried how I'd look to the village…with Naruto-kun as my…um, how I'd look to the village with dating Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

She still wasn't ready to call Naruto her boyfriend.

"Well, you see, Hinata-_chan_, Naruto's not very…" Sakura said before pausing.

She looked to Ino for some help.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Come on, Hinata. I know Naruto's sweet and strong-willed and everything but he's not very good-looking."

The two were expecting Hinata to get angry and defend Naruto, but instead they were surprised to see Hinata smile.

"There's more to a guy than looks," she said.

"I _know_, Hinata. But dating a really cute guy can have its advantages," Ino reasoned out. "Not a lot of girls consider Shikamaru hot but I think he's sexy in a lazy, I-don't-care sort of way."

"And Sasuke-kun, well, Sasuke-kun's a heartthrob," Sakura smirked. "And see where that got me and Ino. We've been the talk of the town for _weeks_."

Hinata bit her lip. "I'm not really looking for attention, you guys."

Ino squinted at her. "Ch. Well, I say it's high time you do."

"Naruto-kun isn't hot like Sasuke-kun or sexy in a way like Shikamaru-kun. He's adorkable," Hinata said, giggling.

"Adorkable?"

"Hinata, being 'adorkable' isn't going to change anything. He's still not hot," Sakura snorted.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes, you just have to look underneath the underneath."

She started walking away from Sakura and Ino, who were in thoughtful silence.

When her words registered, Sakura called out, "You've been hanging around Kakashi-sensei too much!"

"That quote doesn't even make sense in this context!" Ino yelled after the indigo-haired girl.

* * *

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Where've you been?"

"Somewhere I shouldn't be when I should be here with you."

* * *

**A/N: THE FLUFF! AHHHHH! Hm. This one-shot is way short. Usually I write 1000+ words. I like my ending. Overall, I think it's pretty good. I mean, for my first attempt at NaruHina. I'm rather proud of this one. Reviews? Please? The 'Review This Chapter' link won't bite! I know it for a fact, I've used it dozens of times before! I'll accept a smiley, for crying out loud! Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
